


I Want It All

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, happy early new years!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Lena is done living in a daydream. Kara is tired of pretending. A long conversation about the future reveals that they may want the same thing.





	I Want It All

Lena held her wine glass curled close to her chest watching as Kara talked about her day, hands flying all around as she described the chaos that Snapper had put the crew through. The popcorn was long forgotten and the movie they had started was cycling on the title screen. Lena stared at Kara like she was the world and it’s stars, but Kara was too busy rambling to notice. 

 

It was in that moment with the sound of Kara’s voice filling her apartment, the warmth of the alcohol setting in, and her face starting to ache from constantly smiling, Lena knew she was in love with Kara Danvers. It was a strange but welcomed feeling, something she had never experienced before. There she was in dimly lit room in National City, falling madly in love with her best friend, knowing that the other woman made her a better person and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kara. 

 

She could see them lying naked in bed as the sun passed by their window. Lena could already picture drawing lazy, horrible paintings on each other, well Kara would probably draw an amazing piece. She could see herself waking up to Kara attempting to make them breakfast but getting confused by her overly complex stove (which she never used) and giving up and picking them up donuts from the bakery across town. She could see them just like they are every night, ranting about their days and unwinding. Lena could see it all. 

 

“Lena. Lenaaaaa. Hey Earth to Lena.” Kara was waving her hands in front of the other woman’s face. “Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

 

“Hmm? Oh sorry I was thinking.” Lena tilted her head down and bit her lip. 

 

“Can I be let in on what is going on in that brilliant head of yours?” Kara slid impossibly closer to Lena. 

 

“I was just thinking of how I like me better when I am with you and who I’ve become since I met you. It really is nothing big, just all the little things in life we could have.” 

 

“Tell them to me. I want to know exactly what you thought, where we are going in life, as umm friends and everything.” Lena felt herself blush and she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“Promise you won’t leave me? That nothing will come in between our friendship?” Lena felt like she was a little kid asking permission to do something trivial. 

 

“I will never leave you Lena. Never.” Kara placed a hand on one of Lena’s bent knees and started rubbing small circles with her thumb. 

 

“This. Right here, I can see many more nights of doing just this. Chaotic mornings and drawn out afternoons, lazy weekends spent doing something we both love and admire, nights spent unwinding together until we are both too tired to keep our eyes open.” Lena’s breath started to catch, but she pushed on telling Kara everything. “I can see us going to every new art museum on opening night, playing as a team on game night every Thursday, listening to cheesy early 2000s music as we drive back to Eliza’s for the holidays. I want to have stupid, silly dates that end in disaster but we don’t care because we did it together. I want it all Kara. I want to be with you during the best and worst times from now on, because I can’t see my life without you in it.” 

 

Lena took a deep breath after she had ended her little speech of sorts, afraid to look Kara in her eyes. She had taken a big risk and hoped it payed off and that she didn’t ruin the best thing she had ever had in her life. Lena could feel tears starting to swell up in her eyes as silence sat between the two women. She could take rejection from everyone else in the world, but not Kara. It killed her to think that she had fucked up in most tremendous way. 

 

“I think I want all that too. But uh do you think we could add in one more thing?” Kara slid her hand that was still resting on Lena’s knee down to her hip. 

 

“Anything.” It came out barely above a whisper, but that didn’t matter when the person you were talking to had super hearing. 

 

“Maybe add in a small little person running around the house and my sister barging in when shit goes sideways, plus Eliza randomly stopping by with food and unconditional love. Take into consideration that I may not always be here at night, but would be willing to do everything I can to try and make it home before you fall asleep. Know that sometimes Alex will fight you to have me on her team certain nights to get back at Maggie or Winn, and that when I am sleepy or after a big fight I may cuddle you for hours.” Kara pulled Lena up and into her lap, hands clasped firmly on the brunette’s hips. “I love you Lena Luthor, there is no doubt about that.” 

 

Lena circled her arms around Kara’s neck and placed a small kiss on the hero’s forehead. Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s thighs, nose rubbing across the CEO’s collarbone, her breath warm against the other woman’s skin. Lena twirled a piece of blonde hair with one finger and let the others trail along the expanse of Kara’s back. They stayed seated just admiring one another for a while. 

 

“Kara, as much as I am enjoying this, it is getting rather late. Can we at least move to my bed where I can be in comfy clothes and fall asleep, you can stay up as late as you want as long as you don’t keep me awake.” Lena said sleepily into Kara’s hair, her body already starting to give into the need for sleep. Kara carefully picked up the woman slowly and carried her across the apartment. She placed Lena on the edge of the bed and left to get ready herself, when she came back Lena had shed her work attire and thrown on an oversized tee and was half covered by the comforter. 

 

Kara slid in next to her and threw an arm over Lena’s waist and tangled their legs together. Lena wrapped an arm up and around Kara’s head, hand threading into golden locks. The smaller woman’s body gravitating closer to the warmth that Kara’s body constantly gave off. Kara pulled herself closer and set her head on the other woman’s chest, listening to her heartbeat even out to a gentle rhythm. 

 

“I love you too Kara Danvers.” Kara smiled at the sleepy confession. She knew that she was done for that moment she laid eyes on Lena in her office, but she never thought that they would end there. It was a dream come true and she would not let anything get in the way of her now perfect life. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw you guys can follow me on tumblr @ villainousunsub.tumblr.com


End file.
